


Little Green Mark - Prologue: The Passenger

by TurtTurd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtTurd/pseuds/TurtTurd
Summary: Anon finds himself in the way back home when suddenly a strange anomaly transport him to a bizarre land.https://imgur.com/a/dRHGMUq
Relationships: Male Human/Female Goblin
Kudos: 1





	Little Green Mark - Prologue: The Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story im making since i do this on my free time and works as an inspiration for making illustrations and such. All constructive criticism is welcomed since it helps me improve on my writing.
> 
> Every chapter ill add a related image done by myself as well. Happy reading.

The night descended slowly over the buildings, like a mother covering her kids in the warmth of a blanket after a long, tiring day of adventures. The light of the sun was dissipating on the sky, leaving a pink colored trail for a moment as the darkness kept moving forward, covering the city under the sight of the stars. With earbuds on his ears, Anon could barely notice the droplets delicately dancing on the roof of the bus, and sliding on the window at his side. He was on his way home after another day at the office, comforted by the idea of finally being able to catch a rest from all his work and dealing with some people. His job as a programmer was not that difficult and the people at the workplace were quite nice, but Anon would feel exhausted after being so many hours in front of a computer while hearing so many voices talking ,fingers typing and codes traveling down his screen like a waterfall. But nonetheless, it was a routine he was really grateful to live daily.

“You seem to be overworking yourself, even for what they pay you” - Said his mother on the phone. The two have been talking for a while during his trip.

His job could get tiring, but it was the worst of his day to day life. He met some cool people and had a quite stable job. And everyday on his way back home, his comfy apartment would be waiting for him. 

“I told you mam, there is no need to worry, I can handle myself pretty well here” - Anon said with his usual laid back tone.

“I always hear you say the same, and sometimes I can't help but wonder if maybe you are not spending your best years as you should.”

Even though Anon enjoyed his life just as it was, he would usually get calls from his parents to check on how things were going. It would get quite annoying when his mother started talking about the “quietness” of his life. In her youth, his mother would spend days traveling and going to parties, getting to know new places and different kinds of people, and as he grew up she would have expected some of that spirit would glue into him. But even with that, Anon still loved them fondly, and he understood they were just worrying for their son.

“Yea i have been thinking about it, might travel around at the end of the year on my vacations, i still need to know where tho.”

His mom took a slight breath, this was not the first time Anon has come out with something like this.

“Oh that sounds nice, where is it gonna be this time? The mall, that board games club or the bathroom?” 

Anon laid his head on the window, looking at the buildings passby. 

“There are pretty neat people at the board games.” - Anon said with a joking voice. “And my friends and I have a lot of fun online.”

At his place Anon would spend time playing video games or reading stuff on the internet, he was quite interested in fiction stories and similar online series as well. He loved to fantasize about all kinds of worlds and the people living in there, to the point of even making drawings of it at home and during his time at the job. He would read stories about beasts, dragons, kings and warriors, dreaming specially about facing many dangers with the goal of rescuing a beautiful princess and being able to reach the biggest goal, falling in love. Some people would think his lifestyle could be kind of boring, but he enjoyed the calmness of it and the little moments of joy he would get from his stories and video games. Anon did not need that much to be happy.

“Err.. sometimes i worry about how you manage your social life, i´ve also seen the kind of pages you are into….” 

“You...” - Anon replied sheepishly.

“Yea i´ve been wanting to talk about this for a while, but last time your father and i visited you i took a peek on your browser.”

The bus passed over a huge pothole, making Anon and the other few passengers jump almost to the roof of the bus. The guy sitting in front of him even got his sandwich out of his hands and half of it ended all over Anon, making him look like a salad. Yet it did nothing to shake him as much as what his mother just told him.

“WHY DID YOU…” - Anon said in a really exalted voice, until he realized there were still people on the other seats that began looking at him - “Mom, there is this thing called privacy…..” - Anon said this time covering his head.

“Jeez sorry son, look I understand people need some time for themselves but looking at those.. categories… made me think you might have a lot of free time on your hands.” - His mom said, trying to hold her laughter. “And don't worry, I've said not a thing to your father.”

Anon felt his head was melting and his eyes boiling on its sockets, he was really embarrassed by his mom's intrusion.

“How am i supposed to look at you two with a straight face when i visit you this weekend?” - Asked Anon with his soul returning to his body. 

He could hear his mom on the phone breaking into laughter this time, it made so much noise his father asked her what was happening. Anon did not stop thinking about what his mother said tho, he never could. He was aware about how he spent everyday inside of his room, and yeah there were times where he would go out to take a little walk or so, but for the most part he was really comfortable with his routine. He never thought about what he could be missing, and did not seem to bother him at all.

“I'm sorry dear, you must be really tired, especially since you are going back home this late, I will stop now, but i want you to remember that there is still a lot life can offer, and i hope you will be able to enjoy the best of it. We love y…”

“Mmm?” 

As anon was hearing her words, the connection got lost in an instant. He quickly checked his phone to see what was happening and, even tho the connection seemed to have died, he could see there was still an open tab with news about an incident on an energy plant from a nearby city. It seemed to be under control but the authorities recommended people to stand in their homes for the next 24 hours. The media has been talking about the event since the morning, and it had the whole office worried since some of the workers had relatives in that zone. At that moment Anon realized there were some colored lines forming in the sky, like if it was an aurora borealis but way less visible. He hoped it would not have any repercussions on the environment and wished for the safety of his parents, since they lived a bit closer to the energy plant as well.

“Love you too mom.” - Anon said in a low tone, staring at the mysterious anomaly in the sky while thinking about her words once more.

The bus eventually reached its destination, so anon took his stuff and got off. He carried a quite heavy bag with many devices inside, from his laptop and a calculator to many pencils and a sketchbook. It was not that late but because of the incident in the plant many stores closed early today, and it seems like everyone else decided to stay at home also. As a result, the streets were more empty than usual. 

This did not scare Anon at all, since everyone in the neighborhood was really friendly and there were no criminal activities in the area. Because of this he had no problems when a blackout happened out of sudden, leaving him in total darkness except for a few emergency lights and the trail of mystic lines covering the sky. He felt like he could stand there and stare at them for hours, but he decided it was better to watch the spectacle from the comfort of his room with a cup of chocolate.

Anon even decided to take walk around the empty streets before heading home, while taking a good look at the colorful show happening above him. He felt a lot of solace in the silence and quietness wich brought him a lot of happiness. After walking in circles for a while Anon realized he was pretty close to home by now, and he decided to take his usual shortcut through a familiar alley. He walked between the walls which would lead to the other side of the street just in front of his home. But at that moment, even though it was barely visible due the lack of light, Anon noticed there was an unusual amount of vegetation growing from the walls. This was something he had not seen before. 

“What… “ - He said in a very silent voice as he stopped for a moment. 

He had seen plants grow at the sides of some buildings, but he did not expect it to happen in a quite nasty alley like this and in such a short period of time. He thought maybe it could have been caused by the actual events somehow. But in the end he did not care much about it since he just wanted to get home as soon as possible. Maybe one of the artist living around decided to place them there with tape or something silly like that. Anon picked his stuff again and quietly kept walking into the blackness of the alley, being the only things on his mind the book he left open on his desk and the games still pending to finish.

But as Anon kept walking deeper, he soon realized the alley seemed to be unusually large and, with each step, even the lights in the sky began to banish. He could not stop walking nonetheless, getting deeper and deeper into the unknown, and being the last thing on his mind the feeling of comfort that his home would provide.


End file.
